Digital to analog converters (DACs) are implemented in a variety of applications to convert signals from digital to analog form. In some implementations, a DAC may provide a stable reference signal to other components that use the reference signal to make decisions or to generate other signals or values. In some instances, a DAC may produce analog reference signals with variations.